


Bad End

by Yurushi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Based on Surfacage's "Bad End" piece, I'm Sorry, Other, They hit me with feels, What if Hades killed the WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurushi/pseuds/Yurushi
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this, we were supposed to win, how could this have happened?Based on this tweet https://twitter.com/surfacage/status/1189895370320404480





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad End](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531080) by Surfacage. 

> This was inspired by Surfacage's "Bad End" piece (link in the summary) I highly recommend you check them out because they will kick you right in the emotions.

White.

It stained his hands. His robes. Trails of it ran down his arms, the light which shone from it casting prismatic geometry across the walls, the shapes were sinister to him, only a cruel reminder. A reminder that he had failed. He miscalculated and lost more then he ever could have thought.

The sickly light had returned to the sky, and it would never leave now. The cool darkness snatched from the First, taking with it the people's hopes and dreams. Taking with it the one thing he couldn't bear to lose. His warrior. His friend. His beloved.

He clung tightly to him there, in the embers of Amaurot. Around him echoed screams of anguish, though he could not tell their source. Maybe they came from his own lungs, but all he felt in his chest was burning sorrow; burning anger. Burning across his cheeks as tears fell from his eyes. Red eyes that radiated rage, sadness, mourning, regret.

He lost. He gambled with more than he could afford to lose, and he lost. The Ascian took everything from him, but deep in his pain there was burning resolve.

“You will take no more.”

***

Whispers.

The Exarch had returned, and those with him numbered 6. Some said they saw a body, some said it was glowing with sickly light, but they were all rumors. The Exarch had returned and so had the light, and the Crystal Tower's doors opened no more.

The Captain of the guard said nothing, but the few that could get close enough could see the concern in her eyes. She knew little more than the rest of them, but it was still more, and the knowledge seemed only a burden.

She still reported to the Exarch, but the reports were little more than practiced speeches to a mirror for all the involvement he had in them. But in these weekly reports she was privy to a glimpse at the current state of the Champions of the First.

Y'shtola's eyes were hardened in resolve, though her sorrow was plainly evident. She did not remain long within the walls of the Crystarium before returning to the Greatwood. Urianger held deep sorrow in everything from his gaze to his posture, evidence of a great loss in his slow, yet steady, gait. His elegant diction held such melancholy that simple words could not express, yet he too was determined not to lose a battle that seemed already lost. Thancred's gaze was dark, he had the look of a man who refused to let the world take any more from him. He rarely left Ryne's side, though that wasn't much different from before, but it seemed almost as though she was his anchor, the only thing keeping him from slipping in to a dark place within himself. Ryne herself was quiet, her eyes downcast, soft tears fell without warning. She seemed angry, but not at anyone. She seemed angry with herself.

Alphinaud and Alisaie did not stay long. The twins once again returned to Eulmore and Ahm Aerang respectively. Before their departure though, there could be seen evidence of great regret in everything Alphinaud did. He could barely even look at the Exarch, whose clothes were still stained with light and blood. Alisaie was much the same, but where Alphinaud held silent respect for the Exarch, Alisaie held fury. She made her opinions clear, her irate words echoed through halls surrounding the Occular; through it all the Exarch stood still, his hood replaced on his head, turned away from any who entered his domain.

***

Crystal.

G'raha's hand fell from his cheek. The tears had never stopped, and now they never would. The lines of crystal down his face from his eyes to his chin were permanent evidence of his loss. It had been a great many years now since the fall of his warrior, his friend, his... and his sorrow evolved into anger. Raw fury, pure rage, unchecked wrath. In the beginning he had used the resources of the Crystal Tower to give life, aid and succor to those threatened by the Sin Eaters, but now his home, his _prison_, was his weapon. He used everything the tower had to give to fight Emet Selch. Even if it killed him, he would have his vengeance.

Lyna had stopped coming long ago, and he had barely noticed her absence. He knew not the reason, maybe she had grown tired of fighting, maybe she had given up on him, maybe she had died. Though the thought of it ached, the only thing he cared about now was ending the battle he had begun, and avenging his precious Warrior of Darkness.

Sometimes he could swear he saw the ghost of his beloved within the Tower. Glimpses of a face wrought with sorrow, apologies on his lips. It only steeled his resolve more. Sometimes he had a great desire to end it, to return to his beloved's arms and give up this fight. But he couldn't, he owed it to his warrior to finish what was started. No matter how long it took.

And one day, when it's over, then he can finally, finally return to his arms.


End file.
